


End of a Crush

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis celebrates the defeat of the Ori...much to Rodney's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets Prompt:** 01\. Celebration  
>  **Fanfic100 Prompt:** 033\. Too Much.

Finally defeating both the Ori and the Wraith within a few months of each other was cause for celebration and the SGC could think of no place better for holding that celebration than on Atlantis. Organizing it was another matter entirely, especially when the IOA decided to get involved along with the cultural experts from several worlds in both the Pegasus galaxy and the Milky Way, all trying to find a way to integrate everyone's perception of good taste and not cross any cultural taboos.

What little remained of Rodney's crush on Sam finally fizzled out under the strain of her indecision, watching her pulled first one way and then the other until the whole thing had become an ordeal for all of them. He watched in horror as first one set of buntings was set up in the gate room only to be taken down hours later and replaced with something else, another color, another shape, first tinsel, then paper, then gilded twigs weaved together like hanging baskets, and that was just the gate room. Decorations in the main auditorium that they used for big events met with a similar fate, and then there were the ever-changing menus, drinks, and dress attire - first casual, then formal, then back to casual, then formal again. It was too much. His head was spinning by the time General O'Neill and Daniel arrived through the intergalactic bridge with the rest of SG-1, a day ahead of the main party of guests.

O'Neill took one look at the gate room decor and scowled, and Rodney could see Carter backpedaling on the most recent changes--a riot of colorful materials draped like curtains over everything--to please the man who was her obvious crush. When she made another suggestion of replacing the drapes with banners of all nations, Rodney's expression of horror matched O'Neill's, and he couldn't restrain the snort of derision. He almost jumped when O'Neill rounded on him, eye glinting with menace.

"What do you think, McKay?"

"What?"

Everyone had turned to him, heads tilted in interest, bemusement, amusement and other more hostile expressions but all of them waiting to hear his opinion on the matter. Sam was staring intensely, almost daring him to contradict her latest idea, and something snapped inside him.

"Take it all down."

"The...drapes." O'Neill seemed to hesitate on the word, as if it would leave as bad a taste in his mouth as the objects did to the gate room.

"Yes, them...and the rest. All of it. Get rid of it all. All the...the...colored ribbon and the fake grass and the tinsel and twig baskets and...All of it."

Sam pressed in. "And replace it with what, Rodney?" she asked almost snidely.

He glanced around, seeing the tiny smile building on John and Daniel's faces, and he raised his chin defiantly. "Nothing." She stared at him in disbelief. "Yes, yes, you heard me. Nothing. This..." he waved his hand around, trying to encompass the whole city. "This is the most beautiful place in the known universe. It doesn't need bows and boughs and...and it's my home," he added in a smaller voice, amending the words as John smiled brighter, aware that at least one person understood. "Our home."

O'Neill stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in the most horrifyingly intimate gesture but he was smiling broadly, obviously in full agreement. Meekly, Rodney looked to John, and he was stunned by the pride and affection written so clearly on his face.

The next evening, as the sounds of laughter and music drifted through the balcony doors, Rodney felt a presence at his side and half-turned, wondering who was breaking his moment of peace. He relaxed, smiling in welcome once he realized it was John but then frowned, accepting the offered glass of Champagne with confusion because all the toasts had finished an hour before.

"So...What are we toasting?"

"The end of a crush," John angled his head to where Sam was visible through the balcony doorway, holding court with some diplomats, "And, hopefully, the start of a new one."

"Huh? What new crush?"

John glanced around quickly before he cupped Rodney's cheek in one hand, leaned in, and kissed him. "This one."

END


End file.
